Cease to Exist
by sparrowsxxswann
Summary: Wendy had forgotten, everything. Peter must make her remember, but what happens when she doesnt want to remember him or Neverland? What happens when she brought back...by force? Can Peter save her from herself? x Peter/Wendy x


Cease to Exist

****

A/N: so this is my first Peter Pan fan fiction so please be nice. This has been nagging away at me since I saw the alternative ending on the DVD of Peter Pan and this is how I imagined the ending to be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Peter Pan…although I wish I had Jeremy Sumpter………….

Wendy had forgotten, everything.

"This is yours and always will be" the faint voice replayed in the girls head, a distant dream she tried so hard to remember. She closed her eyes and brought her fingertips to her lips to try and stop the tingling sensation brought on by her long forgotten memory.

She didn't mean to forget, she promised herself she wouldn't forget him just like he promised to come back. She soon realised all promises were broken. She watched at her window her smile full and beautiful just the way she knew he liked. They said their goodbyes with smiles and imaginary kisses, inside her heart was breaking. Peter Pan was the only boy she'd ever given a piece of her heart to, she gave him her heart and in return he gave her what her childhood craved most. Adventure. He showed Wendy what life in his world was truly like, living in the tree-house with the lost boys, fighting Pirates, singing with the mermaids and dancing with the fairies.

Of course he put her in danger most of the time, made her feel so many things in one minute it confused her terribly. Btu she knew deep down he didn't mean to, he was only a boy after-all she even told him so himself once upon a time, and children made mistakes, she just hoped he had learnt by his. Peter would never want his Wendy to be hurt.

Wendy sat in what used to be her old nursery looking out of the window counting the stars, she was no longer that young foolish girl who would tell elaborate stories to her brothers, she wasn't that young girl who feared adulthood the very same girl who disappeared from her room one night claiming she had been on an adventure.

John and Michael were quick to forget Peter Pan and his Neverland. They couldn't remember why they left the nursery of the Darling residence that night or where they went.

Wendy was heartbroken when they told her it was just one of her silly childish dreams.

At first Wendy was angry with her brothers, she would beg them to remember anything about their adventure

"John you must remember something, what about Princess TigerLilly or the crocodile," she said gripping onto him her eyes darting to the mantle piece his top-hat sitting lazily on the hook, she pointed to it hoping he would remember, desperately needing him to remember "You must remember how you got that hat"

John looked back to his sister confused then softened his gaze around the room as if this were a game, then back to her,

"Father must have given to me when we would play one of our games when we were younger, Wendy why are you talking about a crocodile and a lilly?"

Wendy angrily wiped her tears away and hurried over to Michael who was busy playing with his marbles.

"Michael tell John about the lost boys, Curly who gave you those marbles and the pirates or the Indians" she said her tears running freely down her face "tell him about Neverland, about Peter Pan"

Michael looked to his brother then back to Wendy confused "Peter who?"

Wendy fled from the nursery confused and upset, why had they forgotten?

She wasn't insane Neverland was real, she was there her bothers and been there with her. It wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been a dream. It seemed too real.

She couldn't bear to forget Peter Pan or Neverland but refused to go on convincing her brothers that their bizarre dream of pixies and magic was real, she couldn't see the look of pity in their eyes when she tried to remind them. She fled the nursery and refused to ever step foot in there.

Soon both John and Michael grew into strapping young men and they too left the nursery, their father was proud that they wanted to become men and in what seemed to be a heartbeat the nursery had been abandoned.

As the years Wendy spent out of the nursery she had begun to forget all the things she had promised she wouldn't forget, she had forgotten almost everything……The pirates ,the Indians, the mermaids, Tinkerbelle even Peter Pan.

But that voice, kept deep inside her heart would never go away. Even if she didn't know what it meant.

"this belongs to you and always will"…

There is was again, Wendy traced her lips with her fingertips again . Everything was so confusing, ever since she had opened the door to the nursery when the sun began to set something hit her, she knew it had to be something important she needed to remember about that night, the night the Darling children went missing.

Wendy knew that it was pointless to bring all that back, it needed to stay in the past, there was no use for it now for it was to be her last night in the Darling house and when morning came she would no longer be a Darling.

Wendy was getting married.

* * *

"she looked like and angel Tink" he said as he began to remember his Wendy safely tucked away in her bed in the nursery, his feet began to slowly leave the floor as his heart fluttered like a hundred butterflies when he pictured her sleeping form, her smile as she dreamt.

"I need to go back" he said after a minute of lying on a cloud counting the stars "I need to see her again, just to hear a story."

Tinkerbelle chose this moment to fly up next to Peter Pan and frantically wave her arms about in the air, it was apparent that his little companion did not want to go anywhere near that world again. She never wanted to see Kensington gardens ever, not after what happened the last time they were there when she nearly got trapped in that horrid animals mouth. It was lucky that the beast was allergic to pixie dust and she was able to fly back to Neverland with Peter, he was in fits of giggles all the way to the second star on the right.

Peter smiled at the memory of seeing Wendy and having to watch Tink fight a cat with pixie dust all in one night, he patted her tiny head "but would I let anything happen to you?" she said before looking down to the furious fairy before quickly adding "again"

Tinkerbelle crossed her arms and stood proud, she would not be budged not this time, Peter Pan could beg and beg and she told herself she would not give in, she shook her head and huffed.

"Oh come on Tink, this will be our next adventure, we'll fly back to that place pick up some more lost boys, go see Wendy and fight with the Indians, it'll be fun I promise." he said.

After much persuasion and a promise that he would turn the Darling dog into a pumpkin if it even dare touch her Tinkerbelle flew through the clouds trying to catch up to a very eager Peter Pan.

His smile was always big but Tink noticed that it was even bigger, as big as she's ever saw it. The fairy knew that although she was only very small , small enough to have only one feeling at a time she knew Peter was special.

She had loved the boy since he'd come to Neverland with her, he'd shown her so much, they'd had fun playing for so long. But it was different ever since he'd met the Wendy Lady. The Wendy Lady had changed everything, Peter would only ever talk about her and how they used to play mother and father and how he used to teach her about disciplining the lost boys.

It angered the fairy to feel the way she felt for the boy, she felt hatred for Wendy because the Wendy Lady had something the tiny Fairy would never come close to having. She had Peter's heart.

Sometimes knowing that hurt the tiny fairy badly, at night she would hear his cries for his Wendy his secrets kept safe for that girl, his kiss waiting for that silly little girls lips. Tink would fly into her hide-out and cry sometimes she cried so hard that she was sure all her happy thoughts were gone.

But they weren't gone, as long as Peter Pan was there flying by her side her happy thoughts would never disappear. Ever.

"Tink hurry up we're almost there!" Peter shouted excitedly as the great clock came into view below, Tink flew down and looked at the disserted streets below, they flew past trees barely missing the branches and open windows leaving a trail of pixie dust behind them as they neared their destination. It sparkled in the moonlight as it settled on the branches. Small flowers began to grow and bloom yet all could be heard was the excited quiet laugh of a small boy.

* * *

Wendy looked down to the engagement ring on her finger, she knew she needed to be happy to be getting married, her fiance was a respectable man who even approved of her writings, even such stories as the tales she wrote about imaginary places ruled by a small boy, a boy who could never grow up. Always insisting to him that her inspirations came from her dreams, but deep down she knew that it wasn't just a dream.

She walked over to the window to shut it but suddenly stopped herself as she gazed up to the sky her eyes staring up to that second star glowing on the right. She knew in that moment that there was something she needed to remember, something she promised always to remember.

"I want always to be a boy and have fun" a voice in her head whispered, Wendy closed her eyes fighting back her tears of desperation, and took a deep breath to regain her composure when something strange filled her nostrils and she burrowed her eye brows……….."I know that smell" she thought to herself, it was so strange to her that this new scent was new to her yet so familiar at the same time, she knew she had smelt it before.

Suddenly she pictured a young girl standing at the window ledge looking out to the darkness with tears falling down her full cheeks, "Will you come back?" a voice asked "you wont forget me will you?" the young girl asked as Wendy tried her hardest to remember where the scent came from, trying to convince herself of a reasonable explanation of why it was so familiar to her.

Then she was brought back to the small girl standing by the open window, she was smiling a full smile with sadness in her eyes "you're just a boy"

That hit her hard, a sharp pain shot through her and she stepped back suddenly as it hit her, this was more than dreams.

"This belongs to you….and always will" the young girls voice said, and the tingling sensation was on her lips again, that's when another voice was heard in her mind. A voice which brought shivers to her spine, "Wendy"

Wendy opened her eyes and let her tears escape as all her memories came flooding back to her, she placed a trembling hand to her chest "Peter come back!" she heard the young girl scream in her mind.

Wendy looked back to the bright star and whispered, "Peter Pan", she covered her teary eyes and walked back into the darkness of the room, "I remember!"….

Tbc.

****

A/n: Okay guys so how do you like it so far? Please let me know what you thought of it, means loads to me when I get reviews, I really do admire everyone who has read this I really do. If you liked this chapter I've got many more to come so please please please just hit that little button and drop a review and I'll post some more x until next time xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
